


Θέλω να ξεδωσω

by furry_fucker_69



Category: Greek politics - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Female Solo, Femdom, Government, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Moaning, Mommy Issues, Pegging, Pubic Hair, Rough Sex
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furry_fucker_69/pseuds/furry_fucker_69
Summary: Η Νίκη θέλει να ξεδώσει και ένας απρόσμενος επισκέπτης θα την βοηθήσει να κάνει ακριβώς αυτό.
Relationships: Niki Kerameus/Kyriakos Mitsotakis
Kudos: 4





	Θέλω να ξεδωσω

**Author's Note:**

> Κι εγώ εκπλήσσομαι που δεν έχω περασει σε φιλολογική σχολή μετα απο αυτό που έγραψα.

Ήταν δύσκολη μέρα στο υπουργείο. Η Νίκη καθόταν όλη μέρα και σκεφτόταν πως να γαμήσει την Τρίτη Λυκείου ανάποδα και ήταν εξαντλημένη. Απλά χρειαζόταν κάτι να ξεθυμάνει και να διοχετεύσει όλη αυτή την σεξουαλική οργή που της είχε δημιουργηθεί. Είχε πάρα πολυ ένταση και απλά σκεφτόταν το ντίλντο στο συρτάρι της κρεβατοκαμαράς της.  
Καθώς προχωρούσε η μέρα η Νίκη απλά γινόταν όλο και πιο αναμμένη. Συνειδητοποίησε ότι είχε μείνει επιτέλους μόνη. Για το επόμενο μισάωρο δε θα την ενοχλούσε κανείς, αφου υποτίθεται ότι θα έκανε λίγο γραφειοκρατία. Δε την πείραζε να αφήσει στην άκρη τη δουλειά της, γιατί ούτε υπο κανονικές συνθήκες την έκανε. Τότε της μπήκε η ιδέα. Κανείς δε θα έμπαινε στο γραφείο της Υπουργού Παιδείας και Θρησκευμάτων, για να μην την ενοχλήσουν, οπότε ήξερε ότι θα έμενε ανενόχλητη. Μισή ώρα. Μόνο μισή ώρα χρειαζόταν να ξεδώσει. Χαλάρωσε λίγο. Το χέρι της ταξίδεψε ανάμεσα στα ποδια της. Ξεκούμπωσε το παντελόνι τής. Έκανε πέρα την κιλότα της και έβαλε το χέρι της πάνω στα χείλη του τριχωτού της αιδοίου. Χωρίζει τα χείλη της και αρχίζει να τρίβει με μανία τη ρωγμή της. Αρχίζει και βαριανασαίνει. Ανεβαίνει λίγο πιο πάνω και αρχίζει να ευχαριστεί την κλειτορίδα της. Σ'αυτό το σημείο βγάζει κάτι βογκητά. Πάλι καλά που έχει ηχομόνωση, αλλιώς όσοι ήταν στο κτήριο θα παθαιναν μεγαλύτερο ψυχολογικό τραυμα απ'τους μαθητές λυκείου οταν μάθανε ότι θα πέσει τράπεζα θεμάτων. Η Νίκη είχε πέσει στο γραφείο της και το τράνταζε με τις κινήσεις της. Έχωσε δυό δάχτυλα μέσα της. Αυτό ήταν. Η στιγμή που περίμενε όλη μέρα. Χτύπαγε το πιό ευαίσθητο σημείο της. Έφτασε σε μία έκσταση καθώς ξεκίνησε ο οργασμός της. Ήταν κάτι άγριο, ζωοδες. Γέμισε το πάτωμα υγρά. Αλλά δε την πειραζε. Από τη στιγμή που οι ζωές των εφήβων της ειναι αδιάφορες, το ιδιο ισχύει και για τις καθαρίστριες. Σήκωσε το παντελόνι της και γύρισε στη δουλειά της. Όμως, δεν είχε ικανοποιηθεί πληρως. Θα χρειαζόταν κάτι παραπανω για να την ευχαριστήσει.


End file.
